For whom the bell tolls
by WrightAnythingAgency
Summary: Trucy is taken by persons unknown and it's up to Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth to find her before time runs out. Set after Dual Destinies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Phoenix Wright had never known the office to be so quiet. Usually after a case win he'd go with his staff/friends for a meal but Athena and Apollo were in Europe and Trucy hadn't yet returned from school.

The silence however was short lived as the office phone rang.

"Wright anything agency"

"Is this Phoenix Wright?" The voice asked, there seemed to be some voice modification going on.

Taken aback by the voices strange sound he replied "Y..Yeah that's me, who might I be addressing?"

"That is of no concern to you" The caller answered curtly. "What is important is that we have something that belongs to you"

'That sounds ominous' Phoenix thought "What would that be?"

There were sounds of movement before he heard a voice say "Talk to him"

"Daddy?" came the shaky scared voice on the other end of the phone.

"Trucy!" Phoenix's heart sank

"Daddy please, help!" she cried

"Don't worry I'll find you I promise!" he told her as determined as he could muster at the time.

The electronic voice returned and Phoenix dialled up the volume on the phone to maximum in hope of finding a clue. "I trust we have your attention now?"

Phoenix didn't reply immediately, what was that faint noise in the background? 'Church bells?'

"What is it you want?"

"The case today, you got it wrong, Blake Johnson was the perpetrator!"

"Wha..? No he wasn't I proved he was innocent!"

The voice replied crisply "Let me explain in another way, he was guilty or she perishes, you have 48hrs to acquire the evidence you need to send him away, if the cops get involved , the outcome wont be good for the girl" with that the caller hung up.

He sank on the sofa "Oh god, Trucy!" head in his hands and then came up with an idea.

He may not be able to ring the police but there was still someone to call.

After hastily punching numbers on the phones keypad, he managed to get through.

"Miles Edgeworth" the voice answered.

"Edgeworth its Phoenix, They've got her, they've got Trucy!"

"Slow down Wright, whose got Trucy?"

"I...I don't know, they wouldn't say, just that if I don't 'acquire' as they put it, evidence to put away the defendant I found innocent today, they're going to kill my daughter! They've given me 48hrs to do so and no police either" he replied rapidly.

After a moments pause the chief prosecutor asked " Any clues to their whereabouts? Caller Id or did you hear anything?"

"Er it was on the hour, so I heard some church bells I think" he recalled.

"Church bells? Well its not much but its a start, you managed to prove without a shadow of a doubt to Prosecutor Blackquill that he was innocent, so I think the best course of action is to find her before time runs out. Wait at the office, I'll be there presently" He put down the phone.

Phoenix dug out a map of the city and began circling all the churches he could fine.

True to his word 20 minutes later there was a knock at the back door of the office.

"Wright" The prosecutor nodded in greeting as he entered the agency.

"Er, why the back door?" he asked perplexed.

"It wouldn't be too presumptuous to assume that the office is being monitored, as such I was certain my car would attract unwanted attention so I parked round the corner and came here guessing they would be monitoring the main entrance" The taller man explained.

Phoenix nodded quickly ushering Edgeworth into the agencies lounge area where a map lay across the coffee table with circles marked around all the churches he could find.

"There's too many" Phoenix stated in a panic. "I don't know where to start!"

Edgeworth put on his reading glasses and scanned the map.

"The churches seem to be evenly spread east and west" he took the map and tore it down down the centre. "I suggest we take one side each, start from the edges of the city and work inwards, as it is most likely that she would have been taken to somewhere more remote than the city centre."

he paused thinking a little more. "What time would Trucy have finished school?"

Phoenix replied quickly "3.15, why?"

"If the call came in at 4pm and there were no noises of a vehicle, its safe to assume that the call was made from the location she was taken to, in that case, calculating the furthest they could have got to would have been the outskirts of the city"

The prosecutors calm logic helped placate the defence attorney a little now there was a plan and at least for the time being she was most likely still in the city.

"o..okay " he replied taking half of the map. "You leave the way you came in here and I'll wait a few minutes and leave from the main door" he instructed, hating the idea of waiting but had no option if it didn't want to look like they were up to something.

He thanked the prosecutor as he departed and after what felt like the longest 10 minutes of his life, he made his way to the nearest subway station and caught a train to the edge of town, repeating a paraphrased version of Apollo's oft aired mantra in his head "She's fine, she's fine, we will find her!"

My first real attempt at Phoenix Wright fanfic, hope its okay and remember evidence is everything! So please leave a review :) W.A.A.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3.20pm: A teenage girl in matching royal blue cloak and top hat was taking her usual short cut back to her fathers agency when a car pulled up beside her.

"Excuse me miss?" a voice called out.

Trucy glanced over at the driver who was holding a map and looking rather lost. "I'm looking for the Wright anything agency, would you happen to know where that is?" The driver asked.

Trucy went over to the map he was holding. "Yeah that's dads office!"

The driver surreptitiously looked into the rear view mirror and in a flash the back-seat door flew open, as did the boot of the car. A passenger from the back seat grabbed Trucy, put a hand over her mouth and bundled her into the boot. The passenger looked round to see if anyone had witnessed what had happened, the street seemed deserted, he headed back to his seat in the back as the car drove off at a steady pace, paying no heed to the thumps and yells coming from the cars trunk.

Taking the motorway the car reached it's destination , an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city.

"Tie the girl up to one of the pillars, I've got a phone call to make" The driver had instructed his accomplice.

The accomplice did as he was told and the driver had walked over during the call to prove they had Phoenix's adoptive daughter.

He noted that her look was one of defiance however the tears suggested that it was just a front.

The driver snapped the old style flip phone he had used shut and stated "Now we wait."

About 15 minutes later a woman appeared at the warehouse.

"You have the girl?" She asked the driver.

He nodded "I have phoned Wright and given him the demands"

The woman had a callous smile on her face as she responded. "Good, just keep an eye on her, remember our research revealed she's a magician, so make sure there's no Houdini acts."

"Joe is standing guard as we speak" he told her as he lit a cigarette.

"Well Karl, you seem to have everything under control, so I will take my leave, inform me when that accursed defence attorney is ready with that evidence.

"I will, I take it you will return at that point?"

"I think it's only fair for us all to go deliver the evidence to send Blake down"

With that she walked back to her car and drove off into the distance.

Karl sighed with a plume of smoke, stubbed out the cigarette and made his way back in worried about his sisters plan. It was ok for her but the girl had seen him and his brother Joe, what would become of them? Could they scare her enough not to talk or would they have to do something more drastic.

Miles Edgeworth parked his red sports car beside the next church on his list, if the bells had been feint like Phoenix had said then it'd be a building nearby.

Scanning the area there were very few leads although this was the most likely candidate time frame wise, walking around to the other side of the church at the roadside there was a dirt track with tyre marks leading to a dilapidated building, possibly a factory or warehouse he surmised.

It was pretty much on it's own, not part of any industrial estate.

As to not be noticed as he approached the building, he followed a large 6ft corrugated iron fence that went round the property, he glanced over where the fence had bent back and saw a black car parked outside.

Doing a perimeter sweep and managed to find a way through with minimal chance of being noticed.

Peering through one of the half boarded, dust laden windows he could just make out Trucy across the warehouse, bound to one of the central columns.

He walked briskly back to the other side of the fence where he wouldn't be overheard and took out his phone.

Dialling Phoenix's number it rang out several times before he picked up. "Hello? Edgeworth that you?" he asked hurriedly.

"Wright I've found her..." he started.

Before he had a chance to tell the defence attorney where he'd found her everything went dark.

The driver Karl had seen his shadow cross the window, followed him silently outside and knocked him out when he found out what the prosecutor was up to.

Edgeworth crumpled to the ground mobile phone still in hand. Karl picked it up, and grabbed the voice modulator from his pocket.

"Edgeworth? You still there? What happened? Where's Trucy?"

" I caught you friend sniffing round where he shouldn't be, assume him a hostage too, you now have just 24hrs, I suggest you get searching for that evidence.

With that he hung up and half carried/half dragged Miles Edgeworth inside the warehouse.

Well thats it for another chapter folks, as always please review if you can and hope you're enjoying the story – W.A.A.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well folks tis the penultimate chapter of the fic (the final chapter is written just needs typing up)

Phoenix was on his way to the next destination on his half of the map as the familiar Steel Samurai ringtone sounded out, it took him a few moments to find his phone and answer. "Hello? Edgeworth? Is that you?" he stammered in hope that the prosecutor had found a lead.

"Wright, I've found her..." Phoenix couldn't believe it, there were sounds of movement in the background. "Edgeworth?" He asked but got no answer. "Edgeworth? You still there? What's happened? Where's Trucy?" he panicked.

He then heard the same electronic voice he had heard before. "I caught your friend sniffing round here where he shouldn't be, assume him a hostage too, you now have 24hrs, I suggest you get searching for that evidence." The man then hung up.

Phoenix swore in shock, 'what do I do now?'

He got the train back to the office, "How the hell am I supposed to come up with evidence against someone who is innocent?" he asked aloud to himself.

He had half formulated a plan and knew it was the only way to keep Trucy and Edgeworth safe, but he'd only just got his attorneys badge back.

Looking at the paperwork he had for the Blake case, he had enough material to forge the handwriting of his client but would it be enough and could he do that behind his clients back?

Miles Edgeworth began to come round, head hurting like someone was attacking it with a pneumatic drill.

Wincing slightly he went to move and found himself unable to do so. Glancing round found himself in the same predicament as Trucy, sat upright wrists bound behind a pillar.

Trucy saw him move across from her. "Mr Edgeworth, are you ok?"

"Yes, I believe so" he lied a little to alleviate her worries. "What about you?"

"I'm ok I guess, scared but ok" she said quietly.

The man on watch was at the other end of the warehouse, smoking a cigarette, listening to what sounded like some sports commentary on the radio.

As long as they were quiet, he wouldn't hear them talking. "Is Dad coming?" she asked imploringly.

"I was able to tell him I found you, I'm assuming he can work out where we are."

"How did you find me?" she asked curiously.

"Your father heard the church bells over there" he decided to find out what she knew about the kidnappers. "Have you found out anything about these people?" he inquired.

"Not much, they try and keep quiet around me, I don't recognise them, I'm sure someone else was hear earlier, a woman I think, I couldn't make out what they were saying though."

Checking the watchman was more engrossed in the game than them, Edgeworth tested the bonds trying to wrench free, ignoring the fact that the last time he was in this predicament Kay Faraday had been in stitches at the faces he had pulled. However it was to no avail.

"What's going to happen do you think?" she asked the question that had been playing on her mind since she had ended up in the warehouse.

Edgeworth didn't answer right away, there was a big possibility that once they had got to the end of their usefulness, these people would end them, they had after all seen two of the kidnappers. 'Wright you'd best have a plan' he thought.

Not wanting too much of a silence he thought to try and quell her fears. "Well when your father gives these people what they want, they'll let us go."

"Why do they want that man anyway? What has he done?"

"Nothing, your father proved he was innocent"

Phoenix toyed with calling Blake and explaining what was going on and bringing him in on the plan he had began formulating.

If he got this right, he would find his daughter and old rival/friend, keep Blake from being framed again for something he hadn't done and have the kidnappers arrested. It was a tall order and wasn't guaranteed success but it was the best plan he could come up with.

Going through his options once more, he picked up the phone hoping that he would trust Phoenix enough to go along with his plan, if this worked it would be beneficial to him too.

"Hello?"

"Blake, its Phoenix Wright, would you be able to come to the office, I have something to discuss with you"

"Er yeah, I can be there in an hour, nothing too serious I hope?"

"Well... I'll explain when you get here." he replied uncertainly.

An hour later back at the warehouse, Karls mobile rang. "Hello?"

"Karl, it looks like Wright is finally doing what we've asked, Blake's just gone into his agency." The woman from earlier told him.

"Looks like taking that foppish dandy did the trick!" he smiled.

"You did what? That wasn't part of the plan!"

"He found that place and was on the phone about to tell Wright where we were! So I knocked him out, brought him inside and told Wright he now had 24hrs to scare him off from trying to find us himself!" he told her unwaveringly.

After a moments pause the woman spoke "You did the right thing in the circumstances and yes Blake is right there in the office, I'm keeping watch from the hotel across the road. You need to give him a call soon tell him to be at the alleyway on 7th when he is ready with the evidence." she instructed.

Back at the agency, Blake was sure he had heard Phoenix wrong. "You want me to do what?!" he gasped.

"Just hear me out please" he replied as calmly as he could in the situation. "These people obviously have a grudge against you, whoever they are could be the real perpetrators to the crime you were wrongly arrested for, there are lives at stake here, I promise nothing will happen to you because of this, I just need some fake evidence to show them." he told him looking at him pleadingly.

His phone rang, answering it he found it was the kidnapper calling with instructions and a reminder of what was at stake , not that he needed one, Phoenix decided to put the call on speaker phone to show Blake just how serious they were.

He looked at Phoenix uncertainly. "You swear I wont be rearrested for this?"

"I swear, the police will be informed before the fake evidence is even shown to them" he reassured the shorter man. Blake sighed nervously. "Ok what do I need to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Well Here it is the final chapter, big thanks to those who have followed/favourited/reviewed the story.

Edgeworth listened as Karl told Phoenix the meeting point. 'If they intend to take the evidence there, then what becomes of Trucy and I?'

Looking over at the girl it was evident that she'd come to the same conclusion.

With the caller in earshot he tried to shoot her a reassuring look.

At the Agency, Phoenix had found his old mobile phone and chose the camera app. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" replied Blake.

Phoenix pressed the record button.

"My name is Blake Johnson and I have a confession to make. I was found not guilty thanks to my Defence attorney, however unbeknownst to him I really did kill Si Carium and the burden of guilt is too much to bear walking out innocent when that was not the case."

Phoenix played back the video to check the quality. "I can't thank you enough for this." he told Blake appreciatively.

"When I was framed I thought there was no way to prove I didn't do it, if there's a way to catch the people who did kill Si and framed me, then it needs to be done. You trusted me, time to repay the favour" he told the attorney convincing himself as well as Phoenix that it was the right thing to do.

"Worst case scenario time, but what happens if they take the evidence and don't release them?"

"I've planned for that actuality"

Karls phone rang he checked the ID and answered. "Hello?"

"Karl, Wright is on his way to the meeting point" Edgeworth in the background tried to listen in.

"What do we do with these two once we have what we want?"

Trucys eyes widened and Edgeworth was intently listening in, as it was quiet he just made out what was said. "Once the evidence is ours, get rid of them, just be discrete, they've seen you both now, no way they can be let go"

Karl looked a little troubled by this. 'Maybe he has a problem with killing a young girl' Edgeworth guessed. "I suppose you're right." he sighed, hung up and went back on watch, unable to make eye contact with either hostage.

"What did they say? I couldn't hear it" Trucy asked in hush tones.

"I'm afraid I didn't either" Edgeworth replied apologetically, noting just how many times he'd lied today to spare her feelings.

The prosecutor in chief felt bad for Trucy, more than himself as one tends to do in this sort of situation. He also felt like he'd let Wright down, not being able to protect Trucy, which was what he had set out to do that day. This wasn't how it was suppose to end was it? The two of them dead in some run down abandoned warehouse.

Phoenix thanked Blake once more as they left the office and went their separate ways.

The defence attorney was nervous as hell, so much could go wrong, what if what he did out them at greater risk? What if the kidnapper's persuade Gumshoe that this evidence was real? What if they didn't let them go once they had the phone?

He reached the alleyway and played the waiting game which didn't help his nerves or the what if game.

Ten minutes later, a woman showed up, he recognised her a witness to the case he'd just completed, Regina Mali. It was her testimony he was able to find the crucial contradictions in.

"You have what we asked for?" she asked him plainly.

"I do"

"Then you had best hand it over"

Phoenix took a step forward, made to hand over the phone, then stopped. "There's a passcode on this phone" he told her as calmly as he could hoping years of poker games would play to his advantage. "You get the code when I see Trucy and Edgeworth." he told her, giving her the phone.

"You tell me the passcode or I'll tell the others to kill them" she retorted coolly.

"You do that and there's no passcode, no evidence and you'll be arrested for kidnap and murder." he replied menacingly.

She studied him for a moment before sighing, "You'll follow me then."

A car was parked round the corner and she motioned for him to get in.

Later they had reached the warehouse, Karl saw the car pull up and strode over to it, a look of shock crossed his features. "What the hell is he doing here?!" he roared.

His voice carried through the warehouse. "Do you think dads here? Trucy asked Edgeworth hopefully.

Edgeworth in a state of ambivalence nodding replied "It would appear so." 'Wright, you had better not have gained their evidence!' he thought to himself.

"Now give us the passcode" they heard the woman demand.

"I want to see if they are ok first." he replied, following that there were brisk footsteps towards the door, the two hostages narrowed their eyes at the sudden bright light, illuminating the once darkened warehouse, but the silhouette was without doubt that of Phoenix Wright.

"Daddy!" Trucy called out looking visibly relieved.

Phoenix walked up to Trucy as Joe stood between Trucy and Edgeworth a full foot taller than Phoenix. "No further" he told the defence attorney menacingly.

Wright did as he was instructed as Regina and Karl walked in.

"Trucy, Edgeworth, are you ok?"

The girl nodded, as did the chief prosecutor who winced slightly from the earlier attack.

"The passcode Mr Wright, we've gone along with your games long enough, forcing me to bring you here in the first place." She sternly told him.

'Not as thick as you look' Edgeworth thought, slightly impressed with the way he had got himself there.

"Well?" She demanded. "This is your phone correct?" She asked "Now we have this you wont be able to contact the cops in time to do anything."

"I haven't spoken to the police and yes that is my phone so I cant contact them if that's what you are worried about."

"If any of this ever gets reported, it will not end well for anyone here, we know where you work, live and go to school, no-where is safe from us." She warned again. "Passcode!"

"974448" he told her in the most reluctant voice he could muster.

She typed in the code and looked at him expecting to be told what to find. "It's a video, of Blake confessing." he told her.

Edgeworth looked aghast. "You did what?! Wright, you've only just got your badge back!"

"What's more important? My career or two of the most important people in my life, the choice is obvious!" Phoenix replied in a low voice.

"You two, come along we're done here"

Karl didn't move. "What about them?" he asked recalling her instructions.

"I've told them what will happen if this is ever discussed" she told him "Besides if this ever gets out, It'll be the end of his career. You have their phones?"she asked. Karl nodded. "And I have his now" she walked out with her brothers.

"Dad?" Trucy began after the Mali's had departed.

"Just a moment honey" he reassured her as he took out his phone. Edgeworth looked at him enquiringly. "I gave them my old phone" he told the prosecutor as he found Gumshoes number.

"Whats up pal?" the detective greeted him.

"Detective there are three people heading to the precinct, they have a phone with them."

"Erm, ok what's so wrong with that?"

"Please let me finish, its urgent! These people the Mali's will tell you it's evidence to the murder of Si Carium, they will show you a video on the phone, they are kidnappers and quite possibly the real culprits. The evidence they hold is fake, I got Blake to record it so that we could frame them."

He could hear the detective note the information down. "They took Trucy and Edgeworth, they're safe now, just make sure you catch them, let me know when you have them arrested wont you?"

Gumshoe replied once he had written everything written down. "Wow that's some story, but you got it pal, leave it to me!"

He then went over to Trucy and untied her wrists and she flung her arms around him, crying. "Its ok Truce, it's over " he reassured her.

After a few moments he let go and went over to untie Edgeworth. "I couldn't have done this without you" he told the prosecutor gratefully. "Are you ok?" he asked again quietly having noticed him wince earlier.

"I'll be fine." he replied with his usual awkwardness at displays of concern.

Phoenix was about to tell him he should go to the doctor as a precaution but decided against it.

Trucy walked over to Edgeworth as he massaged his wrists to get the feeling back in them, she didn't say a word but gave him a brief hug, to Phoenix's surprise the Prosecutor reciprocated to her silent thanks for reassuring her when the were held captive.

The made their way out of the warehouse and back to Edgeworths car which was still parked by the church obscured enough for it not to be seen by the Mali's at the warehouse.

Not much was said on the ride back until the steel samurai theme played out on Phoenix's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pal, we just got the Mali siblings arrested, we'll need statements from you three as well as Blake, so you'll need to do that before they go on trial." he told Phoenix.

"Thanks Detective, I'll tell them."

Three weeks later the Mali's were found guilty of Kidnap and it was revealed that Si Carium had been murdered by Regina with the help of her brothers as she had owed him a lot of money she was unable to repay.

There we go end of the story, hope you guys enjoyed it, I'm planning a new story but barely started writing it yet, even if you don't usually review please do on the last chapter.

-WrightAnythingAgency.


End file.
